pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SuperHedgehog03/Tales from the Pokerypt - The Mansion of Hauntedness
Why hello there. Have you come here seeking for a story? Maybe you'd like to hear about the Genesis Stone? Or the story of the Mook of Ballia.... Or maybe, just maybe, you came here seeking for the tale of the Mansion of Hauntedness. If you came here looking for that, then you will not be disappointed. Or maybe you will. or maybe you'll be semi-disappointed. But the show must go on. It all started in the Gray Woods, where a master was teaching his apprentice. Cody the Lucario was focused on this training, as he was with everything. But his apprentice, Riley, usually wasn't focused at all. And that's saying a lot, because Riley was a Johannason. They were one of the most sophisticated and well-known families throughout the world. You'd think somebody like that would have some manners, but Riley was hyper and derpy. But here they were, training as they did. But things didn't stay this way for long. Riley finally performed the move he'd been learning all day, Force Palm (or as he preferred to call it, "USE THE FORCE PALM, RILEY!"), however he lunged while doing so, and he lunged between two trees... which opened into a slope that fell down into where no Pokemon dared to tread - the Deep Woods. Cody ran after the tumbling Riley, yelling, "No! Don't go down there! It's dangerious!" to which Riley responded, "Yeah, you think I don't know that?" before crashing onto the ground. Cody slid onto a lump on the ground in front of the entrance to a dark area. "Well, there's no way back now," mumbled Cody, as the two trudged into the Deep Woods. About 15 minutes passed. The duo had looked for an exit, but with no luck. Riley considered actually trying to go up the hill they entered the section of the woods in, it was impossible to find. "Maybe this is like the Lost Woods, "said Riley, "where you can never find the exit." However, after much searching, they did find something - but it most certainly wasn't an exit. It wasn't even visitor-friendly. It was a mansion. A big, tall deserted mansion, in an open area surrounded by trees. "...Welp, this isn't important," said Riley, as he walked off, away from the mansion... before coming in from the other side of the area about 15 seconds later. "Wait, wasn't I over there?" he pondered. "Apparently, we're trapped in this area," responded Cody, before both heard a rustling sound from behind them. Ten minutes. That's all he'd got. Ten minutes on a romantic date, and it had all gone wrong. Gallade wasn't an ordinary guy. He was supposedly one of the best members of the Sinnoh Land Army before he'd left. And right then and there, it had seemed that he hadn't learned any of those exploration skills he'd been praised for. But here in the Deep Woods, legend said that he and his girlfriend, Lopunny, would be trapped forever. And it had all started out as a picnic at Butterfly Falls. =Dangit I have to go= Category:Blog posts